Married at First Sight
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Yugi had possibly the worst day in his life. So to try to forget it he went to a bar and got drunk. next thing he knew he was waking up in a very expensive hotel with a ring on his finger. married? how? to who? And now not only was he dealing with a possible pregnancy and definite marriage his abusive ex has returned. what will Yugi do and who is he married to? find out! rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. I wanted to post this awhile ago. Please read and review it!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

Yugi drank the last of his fourth drink. He was out with his friends and he had already had three tequilas and was definitely feeling them. He finished his fourth one and sat there for a moment as someone came over.

"Hey there baby." the man smirked.

Yugi looked at him. "Hey there sexy."

"How about we go dance?" he smirked.

"Sounds good." Yugi smirked and went out on the dance floor with him. Yugi openly looked him up and down. Mmmm did this man look sexy. They came close and began to grind on each other.

The man leaned down and suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi couldn't hold in the moan that escaped. After a half hour of grinding on each other they left the club. It was going to be a fun night.

Yugi awoke the next morning with a killer hangover. Oh god what happened last night? He sat up slowly as he held his head. Looking around he found himself in a hotel. He groaned and looked down at the bed. It was empty. He was alone. But then that left the question of where exactly he was.

He stood up and winced. "Oh god that hurts." he groaned.

He got to the bathroom just as his phone rang. He grabbed his head. "Oh God I feel like death." he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell did you go last night!?" Malik's voice came.

Yugi winced. "Malik don't yell. My head is killing me."

"Where are you?" Malik asked.

"No clue. I can't remember anything from last night." Yugi held his phone with his shoulder as he started to wash his hands. "I can find-"

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"Malik I think I have a big problem." Yugi said looking at his hand.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because there's a ring on my left hand. What hap-" he stopped when the memories came. "Oh God. I got married last night."

"What? To who?" Malik asked.

"No clue. Oh jeez." Yugi said.

"Ok breathe. First figure out where you are. I'll come get you." Malik said.

"Ok um." Yugi looked at the room service menu. "Preston Inn."

"Damn. Talk about a nice hotel. Ok um you need to find out of its paid for." Malik said.

"If it's not I'm screwed. I can't pay for a room this nice." Yugi said.

"Relax if it's not I'll pay for it."

"But-"

"Get dressed and be ready." Malik then hung up.

Yugi sighed and hung up. He got dressed and went down to the service desk. "Hi I uh I need to check out of a room. 217."

"Ok." the manager checked the computer. "Your room is already checked and paid for sir. Your husband took care of it."

"Right and uh husband. Can you tell me the name he gave? I need to know what he uh paid with." Yugi said.

"Mr. Atem Kodai paid with a credit card." he said.

"Thank you." Yugi said before leaving. He went out front just as Malik pulled up. Yugi jumped Into the front seat.

"I take it it's paid for." Malik said.

"Yeah. Atem Kodai." Yugi said.

"Ok we'll figure this out. First let's get you coffee." Malik said.

Yugi nodded as Malik drove off.

"Ok now explain to me how this went." Malik said as they sat in a coffee cafe.

"Ok um we went to the club and I had a few drinks." Yugi said.

"How many is a few?"

"Um four tequilas."

"Four tequilas!? Are you crazy!?"

Yugi winced. "Ok Malik head still hurts."

"Sorry. Ok you had four tequilas then what?"

"A man came over and asked me to dance. We went on the dance floor and uh " _danced"_ for a while then for some _STUPID_ reason we left the club. We walked around the main walk for a while and went to a bar. There we got more drinks. After that we were talking about dating. He suggested let's skip it and get married. After yesterday I was all for it."

That didn't surprise Yugi. He'd lost his job apartment and boyfriend all in one day. That was the whole reason for going out. His friends were trying to cheer him up.

"We got married. Which obviously was a huge mistake. After that we went to the hotel and got a honeymoon sweet. Thank god he paid. I never even asked his name. I had to find out from the hotel manager." Yugi rubbed his head. "We had sex too. Jeez." Yugi groaned and plopped his head on his arms on the table.

"Calm down. Now that we know who he is we can find him and get this whole thing taken care off. Please for the love of god tell me you used protection." Malik said.

Yugi his head. "No."

Malik sighed. "Wait a week then take a test."

"I know. I can't believe I did this. I'm not like this! I hate myself." he groaned.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You went through a lot yesterday." Malik rubbed his back. "Come on. We need to get your stuff out of your place."

"Oh god where am I going to stay?" Yugi asked.

"You can stay with Marik and I." Malik said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks Mal. Ra knows I can't stay with mom or dad."

"How are they?" Malik asked.

"Mom's still living in Tokyo and dad's still in Domino." Yugi sighed

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. But Heba's doing good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He just got a promotion. Which is good because he and Hideki are pregnant. He's doing a lot better than me." Yugi sighed.

"You'll get back on your feet."

"I can't do it anymore Malik. I'm tired of dating all these scumbags."

"You just need to find the right guy."

"Malik face it. I'm 24 and haven't had any serious relationships because I can't. I can't open up to anyone. I'm too terrified."

"What are you scared of? That you'll end up like your parents?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not so much dad it's mom. He never stood by her. He never supported her or us. Heba's not affected at all but I'm terrified to end up like mom. I told myself I'd never end up alone like her."

"Yugi you're not your mother."

"Then why do I keep dating all these men like my father? Now here I am married to man I don't even know and for all I know I can be pregnant."

"I'm sorry Yugi. I wish I could help you more." Malik rubbed his arm. "For now let's go get your stuff."

Yugi nodded. They left to get his stuff. Not that he had much. Most of what was in the apartment burned in the fire.

Yugi looked at his apartment and sighed. It was depressing really. Almost the entire place was in ashes.

"Come on. It'll be Ok." Malik said. They began packing up what was salvageable.

Yugi looked at the pictures of him with Heba and and his mother, then pictures of him with Heba and his father. Never together. He didn't have one picture them all together. Not one. His parents had split up when he and Heba were just kids. Barely 3. They'd grown up going back and forth between two houses.

It didn't affect Heba as much as it did Yugi. He'd lashed out a lot as a kid. Constantly fighting and causing trouble in classes. Which of course made things harder on his mother. He was ashamed of it now. He had no doubt she was glad when he moved out the day he turned 18. They were never that close anyways.

Heba however. She loved Heba. Always behaving. Always the best kid she could ask for. She didn't have to say it Yugi knew she loved Heba more. It was written all over her body language when near them.

Yugi sighed and packed the pictures that were saved. He tossed in other memories and closed the box. To be honest he wasn't sure if he'd open it ever again. He added the box to the small pile of boxes before turning to Malik who was watching him with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Is that it?" Yugi asked ignoring the question clearly written all over Malik's face.

"Yes i think so." malik said with a sigh. Yugi knew Malik hated his closed off nature. He and Ryou did.

"Alright. We might as pack the boxes on the truck and leave then." Yugi said grabbing a box and going out.

After all the boxes were on the truck Yugi got in. He looked at the apartment building once more before they drove off. He was now going to stay with Malik and his boyfriend Marik. He wasn't a total fan of Marik but he had to admit whenever Yugi needed a hand in a fight he and Bakura were right behind him. Of course Ryou and Malik were never happy with them getting in fights but Bakura made a good argument.

" _Would you rather let us get his ass kicked?"_ Bakura had said when Ryou yelled at him for the first fight.

Yugi wasn't sure if he would've gotten his ass kicked but he was thankful for the help. Even if at the time he didn't want it.

Yugi had grown up with Malik and Ryou. They'd been friends from day one. They were the only ones to challenge Yugi. Yugi had to admit he liked getting them riled up. Though he knew if he needed them all four of them would be at his side. Even after starting a fight with Marik and Bakura.

Malik pulled up to the house he and Marik lived in. Yugi wasn't shocked to find the three of them waiting. Marik and Bakura cool and laid back as always while Ryou looked tensed and worried. The moment Yugi stepped out of the truck Ryou had him in a tight hug.

"You had us so worried!" Ryou said.

"I'm fine." Yugi said though he hugged back.

"Bakura almost got his head knocked in. he said you had left and would never come back." Ryou pouted.

"I don't run away. Bakura of all people should know that." Yugi said looking to Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "It a joke."

"A cruel one!" Ryou yelled.

"It got you out of tears though." Marik said.

"You two are never going to change." Yugi sighed.

"As punishment you two get to unload the truck." Malik said

"What!? But it's the shrimp's shit! Not ours!" Bakura said.

"Too bad Kura! Unpack it! Or you get nothing tonight." Ryou smirked. His smirk was much too sweet.

Bakura grumbled as he started unpacking the truck.

Malik gave Marik one look before Marik was unpacking as well.

Malik took Yugi and Ryou into the house.

"Come on Yugi we'll have some tea while they unpack." Malik said

"You can fill me in at the same time." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded.

By the end Ryou sat there nearly in shock. "So let me get this straight you not only had unprotected sex with this man but you married him too!?"

"Thought you were smarter than that shrimp." Bakura said walking in with Marik.

"Yeah well I was extremely drunk and depressed. Dad remarrying is a bunch of bullshit. He couldn't handle his first marriage why should he get another?" Yugi glared at the table.

"You can't control what your parents do." Marik said.

"Sometimes i wish they'd stayed together at least until we were moved out." Yugi sighed.

"Yugi no one likes their parents being split up." Ryou said putting a hand on his.

"I know but still." Yugi said.

"Well it could be worse." Marik said

"I know I could have no parents like you and Bakura or just one parent like Ryou and Malik but that doesn't make this any easier." Yugi said looking down.

"We know." Malik said giving Marik a glare. Marik gave him a look that clearly asked what he'd done.

"Why does Atem Kodai sound so familiar?" Bakura muttered.

"No clue." Yugi said

Bakura gasped slightly. "Atem! Holy shit!"

"What?" they all asked.

"Hold on." Bakura ran to the living room. He grabbed his phone and came back. He clicked on a few things before showing a picture of the man Yugi clearly remembered.

"That's him!" Yugi said taking the phone. "You know him?"

"We were in school together. His father's this big gaming company CEO. He's a privileged ass." Bakura said.

"How come we've never heard of him?" Ryou asked.

"Because one his father kept the fact that he had a son under wraps and two I hate his damn guts. He thinks he can get whatever he wants whenever he wants." Bakura said.

"Great." Yugi muttered. "Where does he live?"

Bakura snorted. "Like i would know that."

Yugi sighed. "I need to talk to him."

"Fine I'll find out." Bakura said.

"Aw my boyfriend is so sweet." Ryou smiled and kissed his cheek.

Bakura gagged. "I am not sweet! You know i hate being called that!"

"I know. That's why i did it." Ryou smiled.

Yugi and Malik couldn't hold in their laughs.

It took Bakura less than 30 minutes to locate Atem's address. Once he sent it to Yugi's phone Yugi put it in the GPS and borrowed Malik's truck to visit him. His mouth gaped open when he pulled up to the extremely large house. Why would one person need such a large house!? Wouldn't they get lonely? Yugi got lonely in his small apartment let alone a giant house!

He shakily walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He jumped a bit when the large door was opened by a butler.

"Hello. Is master Kodai expecting you?" he asked.

"I um I don't think so. I'm Yugi and I really need to see him. It's urgent." Yugi said.

"Master Kodai has requested that unexpected guests be sent away." the butler said just before another man appeared. Yugi recognized him as Atem immediately.

"He's ok Mizaki." Atem said. Yugi practically melted at Atem's voice. He then got a good look at him. Half naked with his chest showing and legs covered by a towel. Yugi couldn't stop the thoughts that traveled to his mind.

"Yugi." Atem said. Yugi immediately looked to his eyes. Oh ra those crimson eyes would haunt him at night as thoughts of pleasure continue.

"Y-yes that's him uh me i mean." Yugi stuttered.

Atem chuckled. "Come in."

Mizaki stepped aside and let Yugi in. Yugi walked in telling himself to snap out of it and remember why he was here.

"Mizaki please take Yugi to the living room. I'll be right there once I am dressed." Atem said.

Yugi could only nod as more thoughts and images came to mind. Sure he'd seen Atem naked before. He slept with him! But still. This was different or at least it felt different.

Mizaki took Yugi to the living room and motioned for him to sit. Yugi sat down. Mizaki bowed before leaving. Yugi pulled out his phone and texted Malik.

*I'm in his living room waiting for him to get dressed!* ~Yugi

*What!? Why is he naked!?* ~Malik

*I think he just got out of the shower. Oh ra Malik the thoughts that went through my head!* ~Yugi

*Focus.* ~Malik

*No promises* ~Yugi

"I apologize for that." Atem said suddenly. "I had just showered."

"It's fine." Yugi jumped and quickly put his phone away.

Atem sat down in a chair across from where Yugi was. "So I assume you're here because of last night."

"Oh uh yeah." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry." Atem said. "Last night was...well it was something."

Yugi nodded. "That is was."

"Are you um i mean have you taken a um test?" Atem asked

"No. I have to wait a week." Yugi said.

"If you are I promise to be there for you and the baby." Atem said.

Yugi blushed. "O-ok." he nodded.

"As for this marriage. I assume you want it dissolved as soon as possible." Atem said

"Oh uh yes." Yugi nodded.

"Right i will have the papers sent to your address for the divorce." Atem stood.

Yugi gulped and nodded as he rushly stood. "A-alright."

"Is that all?" Atem asked.

"Um well i-in case i am you know...pregnant, shouldn't i have a number to contact you by?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Sure." Atem held out his hand.

Yugi looked confused for a moment. "Oh!" he quickly pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He went to contacts then add new. Afterwards he handed the phone to Atem. He watched Atem put in his number before he handed it back to him. "Th-thank you."

"Of course. But please know that if there's any other reason for you to text, whether for that or help or even just to talk feel free to. At anytime." Atem smiled.

Yugi nodded. "Thank you."

"I don't mean to rush you but i do have a meeting with my father to attend to." Atem said motion his hand to the door. "I'll show you out."

"Oh right. Alright then." Yugi followed him to the door.

After saying goodbye to Atem Yugi drove back home. He kept his focus on the road as his phone went off. Ignoring the first time was easy but with each call it got harder and harder. Soon he pulled over into a parking lot and answered. He _never_ drove while on the phone. His mother had done it once and she'd gotten into a terrible accident due to it.

"Hello?" Yugi answered.

"Hello Yugi dear." his ex's voice came.

Yugi went pale. "Katashi."

"Aw you do remember me. Good. I'm coming into town and i want to see you." Katashi said.

"No. I never want to see you again." Yugi tried to sound firm. Whether or not it worked he had no idea. He looked down at his free hand to find it shaking terribly.

"Don't be like that love. Its not as though you have anyone else." Katashi said.

"You're wrong. Now go to hell." Yugi growled.

"I'll see you tonight little one." Katashi said before hanging up.

Yugi sat there. If Katashi found him he'd be screwed. There was no way for him to fend him off. Just hearing his voice made him shake. Seeing him could make him twice as worse possibly more. After sitting for another minute before he called Malik.

"Yugi? What is it? I'm work-" Malik answered.

"Katashi called." Yugi said.

"Where are you?" Malik said immediately.

"Parking lot. I can drive home." Yugi said.

"No. I know how you get. I don't want you driving. I'll send Marik and Bakura. Ryou is taking up an extra shift or i'd send him with them." Malik said.

"Alright. I guess I'll wait here. I'm by Kaito Cafe." Yugi said.

"Ok." Malik hung up.

Yugi hung up. He looked at Atem's name in his contacts. He knew Atem said any time but its not like he could now. He knew Atem was busy. Plus was that even the right thing to do? They didn't know each other. He couldn't get Atem involved in this.

Sighing he put his phone away and leaned back on his seat. Katashi Yato. Yugi's ex boyfriend. He was an abusive bastard. Beat Yugi to near death once. After six months of continuous abuse of course. Yugi hated him.

But it wasn't just hate. It was fear. Katashi was the one and only person besides Bakura and Marik who could take his punches. That's why he'd became interesting in him if the first place. It was a nice change. To have someone who could throw a punch back and not be afraid of him. Someone he could be on the same level with. The only problem is it turned out to be too much of a punch. More than one at that.

Katashi was strong. Very strong. Too strong for even Yugi who constantly fought in highschool. Who was trained in fighting. Katashi beat him mercilessly every day. Not just physically but verbally as well. Always telling him he wasn't worth the dirt he walked on.

Don't misunderstand of course Yugi originally fought back. He beat him back but eventually he got his ass kicked repeatedly. After going through the cycle for three months he gave up. Accepted it. Until one day when Malik came over to see him. He found Yugi unconscious and covered in bruises, cuts and blood. He rushed Yugi to the hospital to find out he had almost died.

When Yugi finally woke up he'd told Malik what happened. Of course Malik called the police and told them everything but by the time they located Katashi he was out of their jurisdiction. There was nothing they could do. Malik was furious.

After all that Yugi went through months of therapy. He hadn't been with anyone since Katashi. Not that he was afraid but because everyone he considered after Katashi turned out to be a real scumbag. He seemed to be a magnet for them.

Yugi jumped when there came knocking at his window. He looked to see Bakura. How long had he been thinking about the past?

"Roll down your window." Bakura said through the window.

Yugi did. "Hey."

"Jeez you're paler than you usually are. What happened?" Bakura asked.

"Malik didn't tell you?" Yugi asked.

"No he just said to come get you." Marik said coming over.

"Katashi called." Yugi said.

Bakura immediately growled. "What?"

Yugi nodded. "He said he was going to see me tonight. I don't know if he'd be able to find me."

"Even if he does we'll never let him touch you shrimp. Now scooch over so i can drive this hunka junk." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded and did. Marik went back to the car they're used to get to him. Yugi buckled up in the passenger seat and leaned on the door as he looked out the window. He clenched his hands into fists as he tried to stop the shaking. He knew Bakura kept glancing at him from the driver's side but he ignored it. His eyes closed as he gave into the darkness of sleep.

 **Ok I wanted to post this a long time ago. This and another story. I'll post the other soon enough for now I hope you like this one. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok all! I know I should have updated this one a long time ago but i haven't had motivation to do this one. Hoping this chapter will change that. Don't own Yugioh or characters!**

The next time Yugi woke up Bakura was complaining about having to carry him into the house.

"...not saying he's heavy I just don't see why I had to carry him instead of waking him." Bakura said.

"Cause he's been through a lot. Stop complaining." Ryou said. Yugi had no doubt he was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Whatever. Marik any contact?" Bakura asked.

"No. Nothing. Other than that one call to Yugi on his cell phone he hasn't made any more attempts." Marik said.

"Good. The bastard can stay away from the shrimp." Bakura said. "Going to eat."

Yugi waited till his footsteps faded to nothing before sitting up to find himself on the couch. Ryou was on the recliner and Marik was standing against the wall.

"Where's Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Work. He's taking over someone's shift." Marik said. "The room upstairs has your boxes in it. Not that there was much."

"The fire burned most of my stuff to ashes." Yugi said.

"I got you a test. I know you can't take it yet but at least you have it." Ryou said.

"Thanks. How long was I asleep?" Yugi asked.

"About an hour. And yes Bakura did complain the entire time." Marik said rolling his eyes. "He acts like he's the one who had to move all the boxes."

"You two need to stop whining like little bitches." Ryou said. "Come on Yugi. I'll help you unpack." he stood.

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi stood and followed him to the room.

They got into the room and Yugi went to his boxes marked desk. He was glad Malik already had a bed desk and dresser in the room. He started to unpack what was left of the stuff that was on his desk. He sighed.

"It's gonna be ok Yugi. He won't get to you." Ryou said. "Bakura and Marik may be asses but they wouldn't let him touch you."

"I know Ry, I just….I was finally over it. All that abuse. Now here I am fearing the time I see his face again." Yugi said.

Ryou went to him. "Yugi look at me." Yugi put the picture he was looking at down and turned to Ryou. "He will _not_ get to you. You are strong and independant. You don't need to worry about him. Not only will they keep him from you but he doesn't know where you are."

"Ryou I don't want to sound like the nervous nelly but he's smart. He has ways of finding me. And Bakura and Marik can't be with me 24/7." Yugi said.

"I know all that but if he's so smart why would he come back here when he knows you're protected?" Ryou asked.

"Because he thinks he's invincible. That no one can touch him." Yugi said. "I mean he sent me to the hospital and still wasn't arrested for it."

Ryou sighed. "Well we'll take all the precautions we can alright? Try to never be alone."

Yugi nodded. "Hey does Malik still have that bluetooth speaker?"

"Gonna drown yourself in music huh?" Ryou asked. He knew Yugi too well.

"Thanks for offering to help but I'd rather have some alone time while I unpack." Yugi said.

"Ok well the only reason I'm agreeing is cause Bakura and Marik are right downstairs so call if you need anything." Ryou said. He went and got the speaker then brought it back to Yugi. "I mean it Yugi if anything happens a call a text anything from him call down to us."

Yugi nodded. "I will Ryou."

Ryou nodded and left.

Yugi put the speaker on the desk and plugged it in. Turning it on he connected his phone to it and turned on RED.

After about an hour he was completely unpacked. He laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'll have to dip into my savings." he sighed. He didn't know what to do now. Closing his eyes he tried to relax enough to get some sleep. It wasn't till he was just falling asleep that his phone rang. Jumping awake he quickly answered.

"Hello?" Yugi asked

"Yugi. I'm glad you answered. I thought if you saw it was me you wouldn't." the voice from the other end of the line said. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Um don't mean to be rude but who is this?" Yugi asked. He knew it wasn't Katashi but he didn't know who it was.

"Divorced one day and you don't even remember me?" the voice chuckled.

Yugi's eyes widened. "A-Atem. I'm sorry! I-I've had a long day."

"Are you ok?" Atem asked concern lining his voice.

Yugi sighed. "I am. It's just been rough lately. Is there something wrong?" Yugi couldn't think of any other reason Atem would call him.

"No I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go for dinner tonight. I know it could be a bit awkward but I mean I think we should get to know each other." Atem said

'Why?' Yugi thought. He couldn't see why they should. Them getting married was a drunken mistake and they were getting a divorce. But at the same time Atem seemed like a nice and Yugi couldn't find a reason NOT to go.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"I'll be there in an hour. That ok?" Atem asked sounding like he was smiling.

"Sure." Yugi said. He'd have to jump in the shower quickly. He still stunk like alcohol. At least to him he did.

"See you then." Atem said.

"Uh yeah see you." Yugi told him the address before hanging up.

An hour later Yugi was fully showered and dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before going downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"Um well I'm gonna go have dinner with Atem." Yugi said.

"Atem? The guy you married?" Ryou asked. "Are you sure that's the best idea? You don't know the guy. Plus you're in the middle of a divorce with him."

"Well it's not like the divorce is due to us falling out of love or anything. And he seems like a good guy. I've grown to learn not all guys are like Katashi."

"I'm not saying he'll be like Katashi but I think you should be careful." Ryou said. He was clearly worried that Yugi would get hurt and Yugi could understand why. Between his history with Katashi and Katashi suddenly being back in town Ryou had every right to be concerned. But, Yugi couldn't sit around inside like an over protected child. He had to show Katashi and everyone else he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'll be fine Ryou. My phone is fully charged and I'll keep it on sound. I'll call if I need anything." Yugi said.

"Promise me." Ryou demanded.

"Ryou-" Yugi started.

"No. I'm not messing around. Promise me you will call if anything happens or you need any of us." Ryou crossed his arms.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. I promise I will call for anything I need. Happy?"

"Not in the slightest but I can tolerate it. When are you leaving?" Ryou asked.

"Umm.." Yugi looked at the time on his phone. "He should be here any minute."

"I want to meet him." Ryou said.

"Ryou you're acting like the father of a teenage daughter going out on her first date." Yugi groaned.

"Good." Ryou said flatly. "Bring him in when he gets here."

"Yes father." Yugi mocked as the doorbell rang. He went and opened the door to see Atem standing there in a suit. Yugi blushed suddenly feeling very underdressed. While Atem was in an extremely nice suit he was in leather pants and tank top.

"Yugi." Atem smiled. He, not too casually, looked Yugi up and down. Yugi's blus only deepened from there.

"Um where we're going, am I gonna have to wear a suit?" Yugi asked.

"Yes sorry I should have told you over the phone. They won't let you in unless you're in a suit." Atem said. "Do you have one?"

Boy was Yugi glad his suit managed to survive the fire. "I do. Give me some time and I'll change. Um you can wait in the living room." He stepped aside and let Atem come in.

Atem looked around a bit. "This is a nice place. Is it yours?" Atem asked.

Yugi was pretty sure the compliment was just Atem being nice. This place was nothing compared to what he was used to. "Uh no. I'm staying here with a friend. My home burned in a fire a few days ago." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you hurt?" Atem asked

"I was uh sort of leaving work when it happened." Yugi said softly.

"Sort of?" Atem asked confused by the wording.

"I was in the middle of being fired when I was called by the fire chief." Yugi said.

Atem visibly grimaced. "That must have been a hard day." Atem said.

"Yeah. Kind of gotta start all over now." Yugi said as he lead him to the living room where Ryou was waiting. Just the way he sat screamed over protective father. "Uh well I'm gonna go change now. You can sit with Ryou if you'd like." he said before going to his room.

He got in his room and closed the door. He sighed and leaned back against the door. "Good job Yugi. Start the day off with the stories of your miserable life." he muttered to himself.

*Downstairs with Atem and Ryou*

Atem sat on the couch to wait. He looked around as he felt Ryou stare at him. Finally he looked at Ryou. "Yes?"

"What are your intentions with Yugi?" Ryou asked his eyes narrowing.

"My...intentions?" Atem asked confused.

"Are you planning on hurting him? ANd don't bother lying." Ryou said.

"What? Of course not! Why would I hurt him?" Atem asked feeling offended.

Ryou shrugged not too casually. "Why does anyone do what they do?"

"Um are like his bodyguard or something?" Atem asked mockingly. The amusement left once Ryou stood and walked till he was standing right in front of Atem.

"Let me make one thing clear _Mr. Kodai_ , you hurt Yugi at all and I will have no problem making your life a living hell. I don't care who you are or how much money you have. Is that understood?" Ryou said seriously.

Atem stood meeting him face to face. "Perfectly." he said just as serious.

Yugi came down and the two suddenly moved away from each other. Yugi looked between them curious about what was said while he was gone.

"Ready?" Atem asked too cheerfully.

"Uh yeah." Yugi said going to him.

"Ok have fun you two! Don't go getting married!" Ryou said with the same cheerful tone Atem had.

Yugi raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry _Sir_ , I'll have him home before his curfew." Atem said in a clear mocking voice.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at Atem as he and Yugi left.

"Um what was that all about?" Yugi asked Atem.

"Oh nothing. Now let's get in the car. We need to get to the restaurant in a half hour." Atem said. Yugi followed him into a very nice car and they were driven to a restaurant that made Yugi feel completely out of place. He'd only gone to places like this a few times. And to him it was clear he didn't belong.

Atem smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. You'll fit right in here. Besides I got us a private room."

"A private room?" Yugi asked. Atem didn't answer him. He just put his arm around Yugi's waist and escorted him in. The host standing there looked Yugi up and down as if trying to decide whether or not he'd seen him before. Yugi hoped he didn't get recognized.

When the host shrugged and just led them to their room Yugi inwardly sighed relief. The last thing he needed right now was the host or anyone else recognizing him. He sat at the table hoping the same about the waiter. The waiter, however, walked in and took one look at Yugi and immediately knew who he was.

"You're here? I thought you were never gonna come back." he told Yugi.

Atem's attention immediately went to them instead of the menu.

"Um n-nice to see you again." Yugi said looking at the menu and trying to hide from Atem's piercing eyes.

"Are you having dinner with one of Katashi's friends again?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi gulped. "N-no this is Atem Kodai. Katashi and I...we're over."

"Aw that's too bad." he said with sympathy. "Well I'll take your menus and bring out your orders as soon as they are ready." he took the menus and left.

Yugi stared down.

"Katashi is an ex I presume." Atem said.

"Uh y-yes." Yugi nodded looking at Atem.

Atem looked him over. "Did it end badly? You're very….tense."

"Um well…" Yugi looked away. "Katashi...he wasn't the uh kindest partner."

"Yugi." Atem said gently. "Did Katashi hurt you in some way?"

"You could say that." Yugi said softly.

"Ok mind telling me about him?" Atem asked.

"Katashi Taichi is his full name. He's rich. Very rich and he used his money to get away from what he did." Yugi stared at the table with a coldness in his eyes. "He was cruel and controlling."

Atem reached across the table and held his hand. "I'm sorry."

Yugi sighed as his shoulders sagged. "I was so determined to prove that I can make it without him. But after these passed few days its looking like he was right about me all along."

"Don't say that." Atem said. "Don't let what he said get to you Yugi. No one can be expected to hold it completely together after what you've been through in such a short time."

"No offense but that's easily said from someone who has the kind of money you do." Yugi said.

Atem nodded. "You have a point but that doesn't mean it's any less true."

"Tell me something, if your place burned down and you got fired all in the same day would you lose it? Get so drunk you not only slept with a complete stranger but married them too?"

Atem sighed. "No. But in all reality that's not a fair comparison."

"How so?" Yugi asked.

"My father owns a company. I can't be fired." Atem said.

Yugi shook his head. "That's not making this any better."

"Sorry Yugi. I truly am." Atem said.

"Please excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Yugi stood and set his napkin on the table and went.

He sighed when he was finally alone. This dinner was just getting worse and worse. There was no way it could get worse right?

"Well well well. I never would have thought to find you here." Yugi froze knowing that voice without turning to see the face it belonged to. "Tell me little Yugi who are you with? Because I know there's no way you could afford this place on your own."

Yugi didn't turn. "That's none of your business...Katashi."

Katashi's arms wrapped around his chest possessively. "Oh really?" Yugi tensed. "You know what I think? I think you're here on a date and trying to get someone else's money too."

Yugi's jaw clenched. That was one of the things Katashi constantly accused him of, that he was only with the man for his money. It always angered him. He may not be doing as well in life as his brother or most people he knew but he wasn't a gold digger.

"Let go." Yugi said. "I'm not afraid of you and we're in a public place."

Katashi laughed. "You act as if that's stopped me before." he laughed. One of his hands moved and quickly grabbed Yugi's right wrist. He twisted his arm behind his back. Yugi winced. Katashi leaned so he could whisper in his ear. "You are mine and only mine. Don't forget that. Besides its not like you have anyone else."

Yugi's mind went through ways to get out of this before he got one. "Actually I do. I'm married." he wasn't a total lie, the divorce wasn't final yet.

"What?" Katashi growled.

"Yeah and I'm here with him. So if you keep this up for too long he'll come searching for me." Yugi said calmly.

Katashi growled and let go of his arm to make him turn. He grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt and pulled him close. "What do you mean you're married?"

"Just what I said. I have a husband." Yugi glared up at him.

"You don't have a ring on." Katashi said.

Yugi got the ring out of his pocket. He was planning on giving it back to Atem tonight. "Doesn't mean I don't have one." he said and put it on. "Now let go before he comes to find me."

Katashi's frown turned to a smirk. "Oh no. I'd just LOVE to meet him." Katashi smirked. "Unless there's some reason I can't. Like perhaps he's not real?"

Yugi gulped. "No of course he's real. I-I'll take you to meet him." he said. He was dead! Not only was Atem going be angry after this but Katashi would be right there to jump on him once Atem left him alone.

He led Katashi to his and Atem's table. Atem was waiting patiently. Yugi hated what he was about to do.

Atem looked. "Ah Yugi there you...are. Who is this?"

"Um Katashi this is my husband Atem Kodai." Yugi said. Atem looked puzzled for a moment then stood.

He extended his hand to Katashi. "Hello. I'm Atem Kodai, Yugi's my husband."

Yugi was shocked. He was going along with it!?

"I see so it's true." Katashi said coldly.

"Well of course. Why would it not be?" Atem asked and pulled Yugi close and put an arm over his shoulders in an obviously possessive way. He knew it was to ward off Katashi.

"Well then I should be getting back to my dinner." Katashi looked back to Yugi. "It was nice seeing you again, and I surely hope to see you again." he smirked before leaving.

Yugi gulped and only relaxed when he was gone.

"So that was Katashi huh?" Atem asked looking down to him.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm sorry! He came the bathroom and s-started to act like he was going to hurt me like he used to s-so I panicked and told him we were married." Yugi said.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Atem asked.

"No." Yugi said

Atem nodded and glanced down. "So you're still wearing the ring?"

Yugi looked and blushed deeply. "No no! Um I planned on giving it back to you tonight and threw it on when he questioned why I was married but had no ring."

"I see well keep it." Atem said. He sat back down.

"You don't want it?" Yugi asked.

"If you run into him again and don't have a ring he'll know you lied and possibly hurt you right? So for a while let's just pretend to be married until he gives up." Atem said.

Yugi stood stunned.

"I mean it wouldn't really be a lie would it? We are still married." Atem said sipping his wine. "And as it turns out I have a spare room."

"A...spare room?" Yugi asked. Was Atem asking what he thought he was?

"Well married couples live together don't they? He may get suspicious if he finds out you don't. And I'm guessing he's got the connections to figure it out right?" Atem asked.

"Uh w-well yeah." Yugi nodded.

"Well then temporarily move in. Just until he loses interest." Atem said.

"I-is that really ok?" Yugi asked

"Well you're living with your friend right? Its not like you're leaving your own place behind." He said

"No but-" Yugi started.

"Look are you in danger if he finds out its just a lie?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Then move in. I won't hurt you." Atem said

"I can't pay rent." Yugi said

"Then you can cook. My cook just left cause he was moving. I need a cook." Atem said.

"Um well.." Yugi tried to find any reason he shouldn't move in with Atem other than the obvious.

"Out of excuses yet?" Atem glanced sideways at him.

Yugi sighed. "Alright." Ryou was gonna kill him.

"You're such a moron!" Ryou yelled for the 15th time.

"Ryou stop repeating yourself." Yugi said as he packed some of his stuff. Atem was sending someone in the morning pick him and his stuff up.

"You don't even know him! Why would you agree to something like this?" Ryou asked.

"Because I had no choice. Katashi showed up." Yugi said.

"What? Did he hurt you at all?" Ryou's tone changed to that of a worried mother.

"He was going to but I told him I was married. He insisted on meeting my husband and Atem went along with it. I figured living with Atem, I had a better chance than if I let Katashi know it was a lie." Yugi said.

"I don't know Yugi. Is this really a good idea?" Ryou asked.

"It's the only option I have. You know as well as I do what Katashi is capable of." Yugi said.

Ryou sighed. "I know." he went to Yugi. "Please be careful."

"Of course but to be honest Atem really doesn't seem like that type." Yugi said

"Neither did Katashi." Ryou pointed out.

Yugi sat on the bed and sighed. "I know. But I'll be extra careful and call you and Malik if I need you."

"Fine." Ryou agreed. "As long as you do that's fine."

Yugi nodded. "I'll finish packing up then head to bed. He said he'd be here around 9am."

"Ok. Night Yugi." Ryou said going to leave.

"Night." Yugi watched him go.

Yugi laid back on his bed. "Please don't let this be a huge mistake." he said before he finished packing and went to bed. By this time tomorrow he'd be living with a complete stranger.

 **Ok all! Sorry for the late update and the slacking updates. I started a new shift at work and its been hard adjusting to a new schedule. Also, adopting a new pup! She's not ready to leave the mama yet so I'll be busy puppy proofing my house again. It's been a while since I've had such a tiny pup. She's a pretty brindle colored pitbull and I can't wait till i get her in 5 weeks!**


End file.
